


me and my husband

by Applepie11037



Category: Danganronpa, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom, V3 - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, cat kokichi, first fanfic uhhh, furry kokichi, my girlfriends gonna hate me, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie11037/pseuds/Applepie11037
Summary: uhm- this is my first fanfiction and i have no idea so i hope u enjoy uhhhhhj- i’ll probably write a better version of this i swear i can’t write at all so : )  title inspired by the song i rlly like it <3 (me and my husband- Mitski
Relationships: saiouma - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is fantasy kinda au idk- basically shuichi is the prince and kokichi is a phantom thief as always also he’s a cat but shhhhhh uh furry cough cough anyway  
> also the chapters are short cuz i c a n t w r i t e teehee <3 i’ll try make more chapters so it’s longer in whole but i’m only ever good at writing about biology haha

It had been a long day. Shuichi layed in his bed in the palace. He was exhausted, he had been horse riding, testing tea, and sorting trade deals with the neighbouring kingdoms for his parents. His days were always busy, so it wasn’t any different. He only ever had a break at this time, 12am, midnight. He would get up to look over his (soon-to-be) kingdom. Today was unusually quiet, usually the towns market was bustling with people at this time. 

He slowly rose to see why it was so quiet. He opened his curtains and was met with two beady eyes, one yellow, no, gold, and the other was a fascinating, almost unrealistic purple...‘oh heterochromia??.. pretty..‘ the kitten nods almost to say ‘yes human it’s heterochromia what else could it be.?‘. `oh you understand me?‘ it nods again and scratches at the thin window ‘oh you wanna come in?’ Shuichi watched the kitten nod as he opened the window. ‘uhm so-.. do you have a name?’ the cat shook its head ‘oh okay-... i’ll call you... goldie! wh- no?? hmm okay... fluffy?’ the cat lept onto him and nuzzled his neck as he fell asleep, ‘ah so you like fluffy- okay have a good sleep fluffy!’ (the cat did not like the name but was too tired <3) Shuichi quickly fell asleep too.


	2. s*ilor moon kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh kokichi is sailor moon, my gf hates me <3 she’s sexy :3 anyway anyways. uhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise shuichi isn’t a furry in this he just- shh

Kokichi escaped just in time. As he did his s*ilor m*on like transformation to a human he thought about the princes eyes, his hair... he longed to hold him in his human form... to kiss him... for Shuichi to love him. But a prince couldn’t love him. a prince couldn’t love s phantom theif. Kokichi went back to his hideout and waited for midnight.  
As Shuichi woke up he noticed two things, one, the kitten, had gone, and two, his room was a mess. Did the kitten do this? Shuichi knew cats left a lot, to wonder the streets but he was upset he had left. Anyway, Shuichi had a ‚fun‘- packed day ahead so he got dressed anf rushed out of his room.   
His day was boring, the only thing interesting that happened to him was that the phantom theif had been shot in the arm, and had escaped. They managed to see his eyes and some skin though, his skin was as white as snow and his eyes purple, and gold. Shuichi had forgotten about the kitten and so didn’t notice the similarities. Once he got to the room he noticed scratching at his window and saw the kitten. ‘ah- oh, is your arm okay?’ the cat nodded but then yelped in pain as the prince picked him up. ‘ah sorry! here let me help you.. whatever happened?’ Shuichi had gotten the first aid box and was helping the kittens arm. The cat gave him a look as so to say ‘human being what do you expect me to say? i cannot speak english yes or no questions only thanks’. ‘oh right.. hmm, did u get shot?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hop u enjoyed cuz my teacher told me off for writing this in french and maths   
> bad ending ik- also sorry they’re gona b short cuz ya baoi cant rit <3

**Author's Note:**

> okok so i’ll add more chapters soon i know it’s long uhmmm  
> ya <3


End file.
